left 4 dead fanfic
by therainbowgurl
Summary: im tired so sorry its so short love ya peeps


_**HI PEEPS! IM BACK WITH A LEFT 4 DEAD FANFIC! YYYYAAAAAYYY! I HOPE YOU ENJOY! :D**_

"Hey Nick?" ellis asked "What?" Nick said in an irritated tone "W-Well uhh.. do you think that there re any good zombies out there?" "No zombies are infected

the cant feel any thing all they want is blood and US!" Nick said in a louder tone "Fine! I was jus' askin'" Ellis huffed just then Rochelle walked in the room

"Heya boys get your asses in here if you want lunch, otherwise it'll get eaten" She said as she walked out "She can be so mean sometimes" Ellis said watching her

while Nick nodded in response after lunch they decided to split into two groups to look for supplies luckily the town was pretty much deserted

"Ok y'all me and Rochell will go east Ellis and Nick you two will go west under stood?" Coach said in a low tone "Under stood!" They all said

{(Let's go to nick and ellis)} "i've got a good feeling about this" Ellis said excitingly just then a hunter jumped infront of them Nick was ready to shoot but Ellis

stopped him "What are you doing? he could kill us!" He yelled "No he won't" Ellis said seriously "Hi nice to meet'cha " Ellis said putting his hand out with a huge

grin on his face the hunter took a step closer and shook his hand "Finally someone who won't shoot me hi i'm Hunter and this is my friend smoker" He said

as a smoker jumped from a tall building "Hi!" He said excitingly "H-How are you talking!?" nick said a little scared "Well we weren't bitten we were born with

this infection that's why we look like humans but we still have our powers like the rest" The hunter explained "Oh cool wanna stay with us?" Ellis offered

"Yeah! finally the other infected keep trying to kill us, and don't worry we dont eat humans and blood we eat normal food like the rest of you" The smoker

explained "Wha-" "Of course you can stay with us!" Ellis said excitingly "Do you always wear that hood?" nick asked "yes... yes i do no one has ever seen me

with out it" He replied "Not even me and i've known him since we were children" The smoker said annoyed "How old are you two?" Nick asked

"I'm nineteen and Hunter is eighteen" Smoker replied "Well let's get going then we have to tell the others that your good" Ellis said with his big grin plastered

on his face they then made their way back to the safe house "Hey guys! we made some new friends!" Ellis shouted grabbing their attention

"What the- there's a hunter and smoker behind you!" rochelle screamed raising her gun Ellis put his arms out protectively "NO! they're good... they're our

friends they're different,Do they look infected to you?!" he shouted shocking every one "They have green and blue skin but they do look pretty normal

you have ten minuted to explain" coach ordered(Ten minutes later) "Well your welcome to stay with us we have extra beds, theres two in each room"

Rochelle said happily later that day they all got ready to go to bed. coach and Rochelle sleep on the far room on the left, Nick and Ellis sleep in the room on

the far right corner and Hunter and Smoker will be sleeping in the room in the middle. Luckily the rooms were sound proof since they were safe rooms.

(Let's go to Nick and Ellis) "Ha in your face sucka, i told you there were nice zombie humans!" ellis said with a smirk "You know your like that Hunter kid

i've never seen you with out your cap on" This time nick smirked causing Ellis to blush "W-Well y'know my big brother gave it to me b-before he was bitten

by my mom" He said sadly "O-Oh sorry" Nick said apologetically "No it's ok i probably look like a whimp right now" He laughed as tears rolled down his face

Nick felt sad and hurt seeing Ellis upset so he pulled him into a hug and Ellis clutched onto his 'lab' coat "Hey Ellis?"Nick asked Ellis looked up to reply but

found Nicks lips on his own(Yay! Let's go to Hunter and Smoker) "You know i've never seen your face properly before" he said as he walked up to Hunter

who was backing away "W-What are you going to do?" hunter asked taking a few steps back but he had hit the wall "Damn wall" He said out loud but he

didn't realize how close Smoker was 'till he heard him chuckle "you better not touch my hood!" He said dangerously "What are you going to do about it?"  
Smoker smirked taking Hunters hands and pinning them above his head with one hand "D-Damn you!" Hunter yelled but Smoker kept smirking

he tried to look away but Smoker kept him in place "I think it's time i saw your face" Smoker said seriously as he reached for Hunters hood

"No!" Hunter yelled as he tried his best to escape but it was too late his hood was removed and Smoker was shocked that Hunter looked so had

long Black bangs and crimson red eyes "W-Woah" that was all he could say Hunter looked away feeling so exposed but was forced to look back at Smoker

"Why didn't you show me before you look totally sexy" He winked causing Hunter to blush "i've always liked you" Hunter admitted looking away

"Love ya too" He said as he kissed Hunter

_**WELL THERES MY TWO COUPLES I WANT TO SPREAD THE LOVE. THEY DON'T GET ENOUGH AND IT'S NOT FAIR I HOPE YOU ENJOYED :D**_


End file.
